


A Super-Awesome Idea

by QwertysHuman (FormerlyRandomLurker)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ice Cream, Other, spoilers for sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormerlyRandomLurker/pseuds/QwertysHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some Heir Guitar fluff. Very short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Super-Awesome Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarthagoDelenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarthagoDelenda/gifts).



The SHSL Imposter was examining the supermarket for anything interesting when Mioda-san came running towards them at top speed.  
“Ibuki just had a super-awesome idea! Ibuki and Byakuya-chan should make ice cream together!”  
“And why would we do that?” Actually, the idea did sound nice, but Byakuya Togami would not eagerly accept such an invitation.  
“Because eating is more fun when people do it together and making food is more fun together and Ibuki thought it would be super-duper fun to do both together with Byakuya-chan! Also Ibuki wants to know what kind of ice cream is Byakuya-chan's favorite!”  
Byakuya Togami probably didn't like ice cream at all. But then, they had decided long ago that they would not allow a facade to keep them from good food. (and rejecting bad food, why on earth would anyone want to drink coffee made of fecal matter?)  
“Hmph. Vanilla would do.”  
“But that's soooo boooring!!!!”  
“Nonsense, vanilla is a complex and delicate flavor and needs to be savored while eating. Never underestimate vanilla.”  
In the end they made two batches, one vanilla, one choclate-caramel-raspberry-coconut. Both were delicious.


End file.
